Shadows Fall
by Drake Crimson
Summary: Amidst the chaos in Burmecia, one lone soldier strugles as the shadows overtake the rainy city. Set In Game. No Interactions with game chars.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Fire

Chapter 1: Into the Fire

Tyr had grown up in the outskirts of the city of Burmecia. Until the age of 16, he had lived in relative isolation before he was drafted into the standing army to serve 4 years of compulsory service. During that time, he had learned much of war, and risen to the rank of Second Lieutenant by his final year in the corps.

After his honorable discharge from active duty, he made his way back to his home, only to find it had been destroyed only a week earlier when the nearby dam broke. Assisting the locals in burying the dead, he collected what valuables and money he could, and made his way to the city.

It had taken him a year before he could afford a house of his own, he had stayed in one of the inns in the outskirts of town, working as a patrol officer, and keeping the roads he was assigned clear of monsters and brigands. The pay was pretty good, and he could keep any money or weapons he looted from either the monsters or thieves. Sometimes the thieves would be carrying little to nothing; sometimes they would be carrying a cache of stolen gold, fresh from a caravan.

He kept this job after he moved into a small double story house in the lake area of town. There was plenty of excitement and kept his sparing skills as sharp as the poleaxe he carried.

The King had known of Alexandria's recent trend of militarism, large shipments were being made from her colonies, even towns as small as Dali had found ways to contribute, as regular cargo airship flights were made to and from Alexandria.

The council had decided this to be a phase, or maybe a restructuring of the Alexandrian Army, which had long since fallen behind in numbers and skill.

It had not been seven months before Alexandria's psychotic queen Brahne chose to assail the Burmecian Empire. For a few days, it was expected that they would not breach Gizamaluke's Grotto, which had become a kind of fortress/gateway into the lands of the empire.

The king had decided not to send for aid, the outlook was good, as the Alexandrian soldiers, who wore little armor to begin with, succumbed to sickness in the rain. They had not even breached the first gate.

Soon, the soldiers retreated, and victory was announced. But the victory was short lived, the few survivors told of golems in black blasting through the gates, and murdering the garrison in only a day. They did not need to blast through the inner doors, which might have slowed them down. Their supposed leaders, two short jesters in red and blue, seemed to have an infinite supply of bells, which unlocked the doors.

It was assumed that Gizamaluke had been taken hostage, and the garrison hostage, or holding out in some dark patches. In close range combat, the golems seemed to loose their edge, which was of course, their magic. The golems were also disorganized. Possessing no intelligence, they marched in a great horde, killing. Even innocent travelers were blasted.

Soon, the standing army of Burmecia was assembled, prepared to meet their new foes head on. They would not be allowed to breach the city walls. The five companies were over 14 deep, and 40 across, with a legion of archers to back them up.

But even the numbers of trained soldiers were not enough. Within hours, the relentless mage army tore through the lines, even as archer fire rained down on them, mauling and disabling many. They divided the defenders in two, and poured through on their way to the capital city.

Out of the 3000 Burmecian soldiers in the battle, only 800 survived the first 12 hours. And out of that, only 300 lived to make their way back to the capital city. All suffered horrendous burns and scars. One soldier slowly made his way towards Lindblum with the fateful message that was to reach Regent Cid.

Within a week, the unstoppable army had reached the city, and routed out the city's defenses. Even the able bodied Dragon Knights were unable to prevail. The King put forth a call, for all able bodied men and women to take up arms, or retreat to Lindblum.

This is where we find Tyr. Amidst the destruction and chaos that is war.


	2. Chapter 2: Grave Night

Chapter 2: Grave Night

The fire lit the sky as the many houses caught ablaze by the rampaging mages. Jumping from the shadows, Tyr swung his poleaxe into the face of a mage who had made the mistake of wandering into the dark alleyways alone.

Jumping to safety on the nearby building, he watched as a pair of Alexandrian soldiers inspected the downed mage. He prepared to strike when he heard a call behind him. Running to the other side of the building, he saw two mages blast a guard who had been trying to fight them.

The battle had gone rather badly in the last few days. Actually, 'Rather badly' was the understatement of the age, it was a disaster. Magic such as this had never been seen on the face of Gaia, no one was prepared for such power.

In the distance, soldiers were piling bodies, and burning houses. This was warfare like he had never heard of, no one was spared, not even children. He made up his mind to make his way to Cleyra, like the others. There was nothing more he could do to help. Even the Dragon Knights had left.

Running along the rooftops towards the western wall, he found his way blocked by a Black Mage. It was lucky that the black mage's back was facing him, or he might have found himself burnt to a cinder. It turned, but only in time to find all two feet of the Pole axe's blade in between its glowing yellow eyes.

Tyr did not make it out unscathed; two Alexandrian soldiers turned the corner, let out a cry, and opened fire with short bows. An arrow lodged itself in his side, as the other passed through his cloak. He ran. He couldn't fight like this, already, his strength was leaving him.

He could feel the poison on the arrow begin to burn through his veins, setting every muscle in his body alight with pain. Collapsing, he hit the rooftop hard, and fell; it crumbled below him, and he landed, sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath, as his life slowly left his body.

Author Note:  
Sorry for the shorter chapter, its building for suspense. Tyr will be revealed more and more as the story progresses, that's right, its not over yet… Thanks Robshi, I enjoyed 'Half and Half' by the way. I must find time to reread it.


End file.
